In conventional display input switching systems, as described in, for example, JP 2001-302128 A, a destination floor screen is displayed for requesting a registration for moving a car to predetermined destination floors according to the number of elevator passengers.
In this regard, however, the destination floor screen simultaneously displays a ten-key for designating predetermined destination floors and a listing of the destination floors registered through operation of the ten-key, that is, a listing of the registered floors, with the result that the total number of registered floors to be displayed is limited depending on how much of the screen space can be allocated for display of the registered floors included in the listing.
In view of this, the present invention is made to overcome the inconvenience described above, and therefore it is an object of the invention to provide an elevator call registration device that enables display of a larger number of registration floors.